


Щепки (Сборник стихов)

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Завершённые сборники стихов [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Philosophy, Poesy, Poetry, Psychology, Relationship(s), Romance, Social problems, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кого-то огонь согреет, а кого-то и обожжёт. Для одних он станет маяком в пути, для других — помощником в работе, для третьих — собеседником и другом. Но для того, чтобы родился огонь, сначала должны появиться щепки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Файл 01. "Хочешь жизни спокойной — стихов ты не слушай..."

**Author's Note:**

> Читать стихи можно в любом порядке, между собой они никак не связаны и каждое является самостоятельным произведением. Нумерация введена только для того, чтобы закрепить нужный мне порядок стихотворений в сборнике.
> 
> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Скачать весь сборник как rtf.zip (34.77 КБ) можно здесь: http://voronova.freeforums.org/topic-t37.html#p123
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Предупреждение: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.

*   *   *  
 _(Сборник «Щепки», файл 01)_

Хочешь жизни спокойной — стихов ты не слушай,  
Оголяют легко они души.  
Если правды боишься — забудь про стихи ты,  
Они слишком честны и открыты.  
Кому жизнь не мила — тем стихи не отрада,  
За любовь к ней дана та награда.  
Коль всегда избегаешь вопросов ты сложных —  
То в стихах истин нет непреложных.  
Сочиняешь стихи ты тайком вечерами?  
Почитай их с друзьями, с врагами,  
Без читательских глаз все стихи умирают,  
И в отместку печалью терзают.  
Страшно стало — оценка покажется строгой?  
Так бумагу и ручку не трогай.  
Те стихи, что любому придутся по вкусу —  
Не стихи, а рифмованный мусор.


	2. Файл 02. "А время спешит, в даль стрелою летит..."

*   *   *  
 _(Сборник «Щепки», файл 02)_

А время спешит, в даль стрелою летит,  
Мгновенье — и смерть у порога стоит,  
Минуты текут, словно это вода,  
Исчезнут в минувшем они навсегда.  
Что было — растает, что было — уйдёт,  
От этой судьбы нас ничто не спасёт.  
Надеяться глупо, нелепо, смешно:  
В сражении смерть победит всё равно.  
Где город стоял, только камни лежат,  
Скользит по руинам испуганный взгляд.  
Но странное дело, средь мёртвых камней  
Чирикает песню лихой воробей,  
И ящерка греет свой глянцевый бок,  
Ещё не пришёл умиранию срок:  
Ведь жизнь победила, жизнь смерти сильней,  
Не может Безносая справиться с ней.  
Пусть люди исчезли, пусть города нет,  
Но в сердце живёт его ласковый свет.  
Те люди, что создали славу ему,  
Не канут смиренно в кромешную тьму,  
Их смелые мысли, поступки, дела  
Не скроет во веки забвенья зола.  
Всё так же сияют их жизни огни,  
И силы в уставших вселяют они.  
В ком смелости жить доставало всегда,  
Кого не сломили беда, холода,  
Кто был человеком во все времена,  
Навеки останется тот средь людей,  
Нет места таким меж унылых теней.


	3. Файл 03. Твоё имя — Никто

**_Твоё имя — Никто_ **   
_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 03)_

Где был страх темноты,  
Где был ужас тоски,  
Там раскрыли цветы  
Для тебя лепестки.  
Пью твою доброту,  
Слышу душу твою,  
Сердце, веру, мечту, —  
Всё тебе отдаю.  
Если вдруг по утру  
Ты забудешь меня,  
Без тебя я умру  
К завершению дня.

Твоё имя — Никто, а твой город — Нигде,  
Ты — сияющий блик на глубокой воде,  
То ныряешь во мглу, то вернёшься опять,  
Страх грызёт, что тебя я могу потерять.  
И расколется небо, заплачет Луна,  
И печаль не утонет в бокале вина.  
Без тебя — пустота, холод, боль и обман,  
Свет улыбки твоей для меня талисман.  
Твоё имя — Никто, а твой город — Нигде.

Скоро время придёт,  
Ты растаешь как снег,  
Вновь спешишь в Никуда,  
Дорогой человек.  
Я не знаю, как быть,  
Научиться мне как  
Без тебя дальше жить  
И не падать во мрак.  
Как смогу уберечь  
Я подарки твои:  
И весёлую речь,  
И прозрачные сны.

Твоё имя — Никто, а твой город — Нигде.

Мне ль тебя удержать,  
Если ты — как вода?  
Можешь ты убежать  
Отовсюду, всегда!  
Не боишься борьбы,  
Даже ветер твой друг.  
Разрываешь судьбы  
Заколдованный круг.  
Ты уйдёшь навсегда,  
И в далёком краю  
Вспоминай иногда,  
Что тебя я люблю.

Твоё имя — Никто, а твой город — Нигде.  
Твоё имя — Никто...


	4. Файл 04. Крылья любви

**_Крылья любви_ **  
_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 04)_

Мы долго ждали, мы искали  
Броню, что нас всегда спасёт.  
Мы были слепы, мы не знали,  
Что лишь любовь нас бережёт.  
Друг в друге силу обретаем,  
Себя друг другу отдаём,  
Беда не сломит, твёрдо знаем,  
Коль будем мы с тобой вдвоём.

Любовь нам крылья подарила  
И звёзды бросила к ногам,  
И что б судьба ни говорила,  
Я это счастье не отдам.

Парю с тобой над облаками  
И камнем падаю с небес,  
Мы не заметили, как стали  
Творцами сказок и чудес.  
Открыты нам теперь дороги  
Во все концы, во все края,  
Они не будут с нами строги,  
Пока мы вместе, — ты и я.  
Себя в любви мы сотворили  
Такими, как хотели стать,  
Былые страхи позабыли  
И смелость мы нашли летать.

Любовь нам крылья подарила  
И звёзды бросила к ногам,  
И что б судьба ни говорила,  
Я это счастье не отдам.


	5. Файл 05. "Что делать, коль ушла любовь?.."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 05)_  
Что делать, коль ушла любовь?  
Растаяла, как снег весной?  
Тебе я повторяю вновь:  
«Не стали мы одной судьбой».  
Да, разные у нас пути,  
Совпали на короткий миг,  
А дальше нам одним идти,  
То не огонь был, только блик.  
Не нужно никого винить —  
В случайности виновных нет,  
Ведь накрепко не свяжет нить  
И призрачный не греет свет.  
Быть может, выбор мой жесток,  
И сладкий наш самообман  
Ещё тянуться долго мог,  
Его мы пили б как дурман.  
Но только в ложь зачем врастать?  
Зачем свои же портить дни?  
Исписана любви тетрадь,  
Так новую теперь начни.


	6. Файл 06. "Замкнулась жизнь в кольцо..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 06)_  
Замкнулась жизнь в кольцо,  
Опять в слезах лицо,  
В мельканьи серых дней  
Грусть жалит всё больней.  
Судьба играет мной, —  
Тень смерти за спиной,  
Всесилье страшных снов  
Сильней любых оков.  
Не хочешь ты понять  
Как жутко пропадать,  
Ведь ты всю жизнь свою  
Танцуешь на краю.  
Я в эту злую ночь  
Прошу тебя помочь, —  
Одним движеньем рук   
Ты разрываешь круг.  
Тебе опять сдалась  
Судьбы тупая власть.  
Ты ангел или чёрт?  
Сам бог не разберёт.  
Ты — ветер перемен,  
И я встаю с колен,  
Чтоб за тобой идти  
По тайному пути.  
Но говоришь ты: «Стой!  
Ведь это путь не твой.  
Дор ** _о_** г я не дарю,  
Прокладывай свою».  
Ты ангел или чёрт?  
Сам бог не разберёт.  
Тебе так просто жить,  
Ты можешь всё решить  
Без страха и тоски,  
И дни твои легки.  
Будь ночь то или день —  
Играешь в светотень,  
Мешаешь свет и тьму.  
Зачем? Я не пойму.  
Но так легко с тобой  
Смеяться над судьбой.  
Что толку умолять,  
Что проку заклинать  
Раскрыть мне твой секрет,  
Когда секрета нет?  
Живёшь ты без судьбы,  
А мы её рабы,  
Не трусишь ты решать  
Как жизнь нарисовать.  
Ты ангел или чёрт?  
Сам бог не разберёт.


	7. Файл 07. Обычный бой

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 07)_  
Свинцовый ветер,  
Кровавый ливень, —  
Как день был светел,  
Прозрачен, дивен.  
Разбили солнце  
Одним зарядом.  
За жизнь до донца, —  
И смерть лишь рядом.  
Чернеет небо,  
Земля алеет,  
Покой как небыль  
Стрельбой развеет.  
Здесь стали холод  
И жар атаки.  
У смерти голод?  
Да, то не враки.  
Обильной жатве  
Сегодня рада, —  
«Герой посмертно»  
Жнецу награда.  
Что юн навеки —  
То ложь, насмешка:  
Мертвы, калеки —  
Арслан, Олежка...  
Свинцовый ветер,  
Кровавый ливень, —  
Как день был светел,  
Прозрачен, дивен.


	8. Файл 08. Дождь

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 08)_  
Я уеду от солнца  
К дождям и туманам, —  
Станет лужи оконце  
Самым лучшим экраном.  
Кинофильмы сниму я  
На простые кассеты,  
И не вспомню, тоскуя,  
Что ты делаешь, где ты.  
Дождь былое отменит,  
Я создам то, что будет, —  
И теперь не заденет  
Кто поймёт, кто осудит.  
Я просто гуляю в дождь,  
Мне нравится серое небо,  
Я с правдой мешаю ложь,  
Играю с судьбой в быль и небыль.  
Ты пойми, мы не вместе,  
Я, пойми, не с тобою,  
Ты напрасно ждёшь вести —  
Я в дожди с головою.  
Всё равно, что расскажешь,  
Ты друзьям о разрыве, —  
Ведь словами не свяжешь,  
Что распалось отныне.  
Кольца и поцелуи  
Нас в одно не связали, —  
Дождей светлые струи  
Между нами стояли.  
Я просто гуляю в дождь,  
Мне нравится серое небо,  
Я с правдой мешаю ложь,  
Играю с судьбой в быль и небыль.


	9. Файл 09. "Он позвал, и мы пошли..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 09)_  
Он позвал, и мы пошли —  
Как бараны, без раздумий.  
Над собою вознесли —  
За него теперь воюем.  
Он умеет обещать, —  
Всё как в сказке, всё возможно.  
«И не будут в вас стрелять!», —  
Манит ложью, осторожно.  
А расплата — боль и кровь,  
Так и надо, так и нужно,  
Коль ты раб, не прекословь, —  
И на смерть шагаем дружно.  
Сами выбрали вождя,  
Сами руки целовали:  
«Страшно будет без тебя,  
Стань защитой нам», — кричали.  
Не хотелось так решать,  
Как мы жизнь свою устроим,  
Под защиту легче встать...  
А теперь шагаем строем.  
Ни за дом, ни за очаг,  
Ни за жизнь родных и милых,  
А за то, что вождь — дурак,  
Ляжем в братских мы в могилах.  
Страшно было жить самим,  
Думать сами не желали,  
А с защитничком своим  
Мы забудем все печали.  
«О невзгодах, — вождь сказал,  
— Похоронят даже вести».  
Ни полслова не соврал:  
Похоронят... С нами вместе.


	10. Файл 10. "На осколки мечты, на колючки реалий..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 10)_  
На осколки мечты,  
На колючки реалий  
Кувырком с высоты, —  
Крылья вновь поломали.  
А дружок-ветерок  
Слёзы мне вытирает:  
— Это горький урок,  
Но ведь хуже бывает.  
Ничего, ерунда,  
Заживут переломы,  
И не тяжка беда,  
Лишь скучна до оскомы.  
Я киваю в ответ  
И с земли поднимаюсь,  
Хочешь верь, хочешь нет,  
Вновь летать собираюсь.  
Коль живёшь в пустоте —  
Сделай ветер опорой,  
Жизнь подаришь мечте —  
Та исполнится скоро.


	11. Файл 11. "В клочья разорваны свитки судьбы..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 11)_  
В клочья разорваны свитки судьбы,  
Люди свободны, они не рабы,  
Только свободе той мало кто рад,  
Люди свободы совсем не хотят.  
Трудно и страшно жизнь делать самим —  
Снова к судьбе под крыло мы хотим:  
Всё предначертано, мы ни при чём,  
Манит судьба дармовым калачом.  
Будет кому всё понять и решить,  
Будет кого обвинять и хулить:  
Беды не глупость — судьба привела,  
Радость и горе она нам дала.  
Тех не понять, кто живёт без судьбы,  
Им не нужны ни хвалы, ни мольбы,  
Держат ответ без защиты её,  
Сами за каждое слово своё.


	12. Файл 12. "Так давно ты не ведаешь снов..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 12)_  
Так давно ты не ведаешь снов,  
Сны обходят тебя стороной...  
Взгляд твой холоден, голос суров, —  
Закрывают тебя как стеной.  
Пистолетные дула — глаза,  
Собеседник боится смотреть,  
Но я вижу — сверкает слеза,  
Не всегда успеваешь стереть.  
Ты страшишься любить, доверять,  
Веришь только в измену и ложь.  
«Не имея — нельзя потерять!», —  
Ты твердишь, — и спасения ждёшь.  
Ждёшь улыбок и ласковых слов,  
Что укроют тебя от тоски,  
И друзей,  
Что спасут от кручинных оков  
Мимолётным пожатьем руки.  
Вижу боль я и страх пустоты,  
Одиночества крепкую сеть...  
Но меня понимаешь вдруг ты,  
И в глаза мне боишься смотреть.


	13. Файл 13. "Неловкие пальцы струны терзают..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 13)_  
Неловкие пальцы струны терзают,  
Да, музыканты лучше играют,  
И гитара моя — это просто дрова,  
И стихи мои — это просто слова.  
Но струны бренчат, к такту лепится такт,  
И песня сложилась, — упрямейший факт;  
Она пару влюблённую в танце закружит.  
Нехитрый мотив, он всё-таки нужен.  
Смена сезонов, лет карусель,  
В своё время жара, в своё время метель,  
Звездами город включает огни,  
Не так уж унылы обычные дни:  
Ветер-тромбон гудит в проводах,  
Тики и таки в старинных часах,  
Дождь барабанит по крышам и лужам, —  
Нехитрый мотив, он всё-таки нужен.  
Жизни рисуем сложный узор,  
Кто-то славу добудет, а кто-то позор,  
Кто любовь сбережёт, а кто позабудет,  
А потом не себя, а судьбу корить будет,  
Для одних жизнь — дорога, тюрьма для других,  
Много нужно решить задач непростых.  
Песня жизни поможет тем, кто с ней дружен,  
Нехитрый мотив, он всё-таки нужен.


	14. Файл 14. Крестоносец

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 14)_  
Сияют латы, пышные перья на шлеме,  
Оруженосец почтительно держит стремя,  
Рыцарский плащ украшен крестом,  
Я славу стяжаю и злато добуду притом.  
Будет нашим Восток, пускай и славянский,  
Поражений не знает меч ковки миланской.  
Так скорее же в бой, мы раздавим врага,  
Слаба их защита — лишь лёд да снега.  
Но не ждали столь жаркой мы встречи,  
Безнадёжно увязли мы в сече.  
Наш враг хитёр, наш враг силён,  
Боюсь, что скоро одолеет он.  
Мы слишком тяжелы, нас не удержит лёд,  
И глубина, как волк голодный, ждёт.  
А враги не боятся глубокой воды,  
Нашли, как избегнуть этой беды:  
Легка их броня — простая кольчуга.  
О нет, близь воина сражается супруга!  
Не будет нам добра от здешней дани,  
Коль мечный бой считается уместным даме.  
Как люты в сече славянины,  
Так нас не били даже сарацины,  
Как их глаза сверкают, будто пламень.  
В бой против нас стремится даже камень.  
Какой ужасный клич по войску их идёт:  
«Пришедший к нам с мечом погибель здесь найдёт!»  
А может быть, война и впрямь незамолимый грех?  
Господь нас за него накажет всех…  
Спаси, Вседержитель, я клятву даю:  
Лить кровь я не буду на землю твою.  
Мне бы только уйти, мне бы только спастись,  
Подальше от этих краёв унестись.  
Навек проклинаю любую войну!  
Родную она да минует страну!


	15. Файл 15. "Люди кляли судьбу..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 15)_  
Люди кляли судьбу —  
Жизнь в цепях не мила.  
Ветру слали мольбу,  
Их свобода влекла.  
В Книге Судеб листы  
Вольный Ветер трепал,  
Он исполнил мечты:  
Все слова постирал.  
И отныне, и впредь  
Лишь страниц белизна.  
Но мила стала смерть, —  
Так страшит новизна.  
Ни отваги, ни сил  
Путь себе расписать,  
Пасти свежих могил —  
Способ дум избежать.  
Все как камни стоят,  
Слёзы льют в маяте.  
Дни как птицы летят,  
Тает жизнь в пустоте.


	16. Файл 16. "Звёздный ветер"

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 16)_  
Звёздный ветер — он летит, свободный,  
От звезды к звезде сквозь двери чёрных дыр.  
Звёздный ветер — рыцарь благородный,  
Сам того не зная, покоряет мир.  
Звёздный ветер — фильмы без конца,  
Что радуют людей, глядящих на экраны.  
Звёздный ветер — речи мудреца,  
Их слушают все времена и страны.  
Звёздный ветер — пёстрый скоморох,  
Он рассыпает смех на площади базарной.  
Звёздный ветер — еле слышный вздох,  
Шёпот жизни и простой, и странной.  
Звёздный ветер — краски, кисти, холст,  
Хочешь, — нарисуй свою отраду.  
Звёздный ветер — в будущее мост,  
Только смелый там найдёт награду.


	17. Файл 17. Сказка о любви

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 17)_  
— Ночь. Уютная тьма за окном  
Заигралась луны серебром,  
Тихо ветер ей песню поёт  
Как влюблённый свидания ждёт,  
Как следит он за стрелкой часов,  
И дверной не заложен засов.  
Как по тёмным идёт площадям  
Фея ночи, что создал он сам  
Из стихов и непролитых слёз,  
Из цветов и несбыточных грёз.  
Как любовь они будут творить  
И о звёздах потом говорить.  
Как проплачет соседка всю ночь,  
И как боль тяжело превозмочь  
От ожогов несчастной любви, —  
Не придёт он, зови не зови.  
Околдован своею мечтой  
Знать не хочет любви он земной.  
Так сгорает в мечте как свеча,  
И не столь уже кровь горяча,  
Выпьет сердца влюблённого жар  
Им придуманный сладкий кошмар.  
В прах иссохнет наивный поэт —  
Жизни в страсти придуманной нет,  
Его силой греза та живёт,  
Как вино его жизнь она пьёт...  
— Он погибнет? Так да или нет?!  
— Я не знаю, таков мой ответ.  
Свой придумай ты сказке конец,  
Чтобы счастье — для всех трёх сердец.  
— Как для трёх?! Но ведь фея... Она...  
— Бесконечно в него влюблена.


	18. Файл 18. "«Тьма — это Зло, а Свет — Добро!», — так учат мудрецы..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 18)_  
«Тьма — это Зло, а Свет — Добро!», —  
Так учат мудрецы.  
Про Сумрак скажут: «Нет его,  
Соврали вам певцы».  
Но в жизни-то расклад иной,  
Сплошная кутерьма:  
Вот Свет на нас идёт войной,  
Защитой встала Тьма.  
Никак не можешь ты понять,  
Где Зло, а где Добро.  
Советы не хочу давать,  
Скажу тебе одно:  
Проказы, шалости любя,  
Смешала краски жизнь,  
Задачка эта для тебя —  
Давай-ка разберись.  
Сегодня Тьма справляет бал,  
И будет щедрый пир, —  
Конец всем войнам, и настал  
Повсюду крепкий мир.  
Танцуй смелей среди теней,  
Не бойся темноты, —  
Любовь свою среди гостей,  
Быть может, встретишь ты.  
А в замке Света чародей  
Забыл еду и сон,  
Пером скрипит быстрей, быстрей, —  
Врагов считает он.  
Из ножен меч свой извлечёт  
И вновь, и вновь, и вновь  
На белый мрамор потечёт  
Рекою чья-то кровь.  
А Сумрак нем, а он молчит,  
И так за веком век...  
И лень души своей хранит  
С ним вместе человек.  
Здесь нет друзей, и нет врагов,  
Порядок и уют;  
Спать не мешает звон оков, —  
Спасибо, что не бьют.  
Смешалось пёстрым всё ковром,  
И время выбирать,  
Что будет названо Добром,  
Что надо Злом назвать.  
Молчащим так легко пропасть —  
Захватит Сумрак в плен.  
Сильна у равнодушья власть,  
Тебе не встать с колен.  
Приходится всегда решать,  
Молчать нам не дано...  
Совета можешь ты не ждать,  
Скажу тебе одно:  
Проказы, шалости любя,  
Смешала краски жизнь.  
Задачка эта для тебя —  
Давай-ка разберись.


	19. Файл 19. Дембель

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 19)_  
Тишина непривычна,  
Поначалу пугает:  
Так бездонна, безлична, —  
С головой накрывает.  
И по-прежнему тело  
Мину ждёт или вспышку, —  
Очень долгое дело  
Учить миру мальчишку.  
Слишком памятны смерти,  
Жар брони, холод крови,  
Для родных — ложь в конверте,  
Над письмом хмурить брови.  
Время медленно лечит,  
Долго раны открыты,  
А война вмиг калечит —  
За день души разбиты.  
Всё пройдёт, всё отпустит,  
Заживёт, что болело...  
И вернётся всё с грустью,  
Сдавит сердце умело.


	20. Файл 20. "Ветер листвою шумит..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 20)_  
Ветер листвою шумит,  
Слабо колышет траву,  
Небо от солнца звенит,  
День — словно сон наяву.  
Верю, не верю ль словам,  
Я не могу разобрать.  
Ждёшь, что согласие дам —  
Я продолжаю молчать.  
В прошлом так много измен,  
Боли, душевных обид,  
Счастья разбитого тлен,  
Вспомню — вновь сердце щемит.  
Верить хочу и боюсь:  
Вдруг это новая ложь.  
Всё дать ответ не решусь...  
Ты не торопишь. Ты ждёшь...


	21. Файл 21. "— Останься! — ты твердишь..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 21)_  
— Останься! — ты твердишь.  
— Ведь клятву дали мы.  
Куда, зачем бежишь?  
От света ищешь тьмы...  
— Любовь давно не свет,  
И нет самой любви,  
Я рву пустой обет —  
Меня ты не зови.  
Но ты не слышишь слов,  
Тебе в них нет нужды,  
Мила ли власть оков,  
Себя ль боишься ты.  
Не просто ведь признать,  
Что вся любовь — лишь страх  
Самих себя познать,  
Повязка на глазах.  
В любви так просто нам  
Боль было утаить,  
Ведь легче пить обман,  
Чем душу закалить.  
Но всё! Довольно лгать!  
Пустых не нужно слов.  
Не может нас связать  
Подделка под любовь.  
Чужими были мы,  
Чужие и теперь,  
Бегу я из тюрьмы —  
Закрой за мною дверь.


	22. Файл 22. В городе

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 22)_  
Мне нравится город и ночь,  
Мне нравится дымный рассвет,  
Закат, солнце катится прочь,  
За ТЭЦ лишь нырнёт — и привет.  
Мне нравится шум автострад,  
И спальных районов покой.  
Люблю лабиринт эстакад —  
Здесь небо цепляешь рукой.  
Как скалы — коробки домов,  
И пропасти глубже подвал.  
Кому-то — приветливый кров,  
Кому-то — всей жизни обвал.  
Здесь тайны всегда на виду —  
И спрятаны в крепкую сталь.  
В толпе невидимкой иду —  
И судеб веду магистраль.


	23. Файл 23. Писателю  *******

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 23)_  
Ты не умеешь рисовать,  
И слуха нет, чтоб песню спеть,  
Слова лишь можешь написать,  
Друг к другу крепко притереть.  
Скрепить цементом запятых,  
И сжечь, как будто бы в печи,  
В них сор всех бед — своих, чужих.  
Иль по бумаге раскидать  
Цветные блики разных слов,  
Сверканьем их зачаровать, —  
Забыли люди бег часов.  
Людские души лепишь ты,  
Легко, как воск иль пластилин,  
Ведёшь их тропами мечты,  
Сомнений в них вбиваешь клин.  
Ты можешь многое свершить,  
Ты рушишь их унынья плен,  
Людей ты можешь убедить  
В себя поверить, встать с колен.


	24. Файл 24. "Стало благо тюрьмой..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 24)_  
Стало благо тюрьмой,  
Счастьем связаны руки,  
Как ножом, тишиной,  
Душу режет от скуки.  
Блёклых дней череда,  
Дни ползут друг за другом,  
И покой как беда,  
Держит замкнутым кругом.  
Жизнь плывёт в мираже,  
Меня бросив в сторонке.  
Месяц пусто уже  
На моей электронке.  
Так хочу я придать  
Дням хоть капельку смысла,  
И всегда получать  
Только длинные письма.  
Значит надо уйти,  
Значит всё бросить надо,  
Новый мир обрести —  
Лишь в пути та награда.  
Но меня гложет страх,  
Давит сила неверья, —  
Прячусь в мелких делах  
От возможных потерь я.  
Благоденствия сон  
Посильнее дурмана,  
Как капкан держит он  
В сладких путах обмана.  
Как вода, в никуда,  
Жизнь по капле проходит,  
День за днём ерунда  
Силу духа изводит.  
Тает сила как снег,  
Вместе с нею — решимость.  
Тень ли я, человек?  
Жизнь моя только мнимость.


	25. Файл 25. "В тополином пухе, как снегу..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 25)_  
В тополином пухе, как снегу,  
По аллеям парка я бегу.  
Ну а мне на встречу ты спешишь,  
Мой кусочек солнца, мой малыш.  
В твоём смехе неба чистый свет.  
Пусть звучит он много-много лет.  
Ты раскинул руки: «Я лечу!».  
Что ж, смелее, к солнцу, по лучу!  
Я — вслед за тобою, мой пилот.  
Знаю, нас дорога к звёздам ждёт.


	26. Файл 26. Художник

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 26)_  
Ты рисуешь сумерки  
С полусонным дождиком,  
Тонкой кисти вычерки —  
Славно быть художником.  
Дни бегут без устали,  
Мир юлой вращается,  
Весело ли, грустно ли —  
Каждый день меняется.  
Безвозвратно прошлое,  
Даже кары совести,  
И вдвойне — хорошее,  
И былые горести.  
На холсте останется  
То, что милым названо,  
С нами не расстанется  
И плохое, разное...  
Твоей кисти только лишь  
Власть дана над временем,  
Вечность только ты творишь  
Красок пёстрым племенем.


	27. Файл 27. Сказитель

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 27)_  
— Трудны дороги,  
Ступни сбиты в кровь,  
Поджили ноги —  
Ты уходишь вновь.  
Судьбу бродяги  
Ты себе берёшь,  
Котомку, фляги,  
Посох, острый нож.  
Так что же манит,  
Ищешь ты чего?  
Уход твой ранит,  
Лучше б без него.  
Останься, право,  
Любим мы тебя.  
Подумай здраво:  
Что терзать себя?  
— Спасибо, люди,  
Добрый ваш очаг  
Пусть счастлив будет,  
Пусть обходит враг.  
Уйти пора мне —  
Дело ведь не ждёт.  
Роса на камне  
В путь давно зовёт.  
Ищу я души —  
В них огонь зажечь,  
Могли чтоб слушать  
Мира песнь и речь.  
Ушёл тот странник,  
Но горит огонь —  
Его посланник,  
Счастья алый конь.


	28. Файл 28. "Война не уходит годами..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 28)_  
Война не уходит годами  
От тех, кому жизнь сохранила,  
Война остаётся здесь, с нами, —  
И гнёт её мёртвая сила.  
Печаль нашу кто-то осудит:  
Давно нет боёв, парашютов,  
Но долго звучать для нас будет  
Молчанье беззвучных салютов.  
Здесь тихо. Тревоги, обстрелы —  
Всё это давно миновало,  
И окон пустые пробелы  
Лишь нового дома начало.  
Здесь игры в войну для забавы,  
А дождь — он простая водица.  
Другой, из свинца дождь, кровавый  
Так часто ночами мне снится.  
Всё кончилось — смерти и взрывы,  
Победы, бои, отступленья...  
Всё кончилось — дома мы, живы.  
Но снова войны вижу тень я.


	29. Файл 29-1. Сотворение. Взгляд первый

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 29-1)_  
Птицей огненной я  
В небеса улетаю,  
И болотным огнём  
Над трясиной играю.  
Не живу я как все, —  
Мир вмещён огородом;  
То купаюсь в росе,  
То пою с нищебродом.  
Сторонятся меня:  
«Чудодейная сила!  
Будто кони, средь дня,  
Волчья стая возила.  
Почему для тебя  
Солнце светит так ярко?  
Лес скупой, не скорбя,  
Щедро сыпет подарки?»  
Не могу я понять,  
Люди чем недовольны.  
Взор не смеют поднять,  
А словами бьют больно.  
Ведь чудес нет совсем,  
Никаких тайн не прячу,  
Объясняю я всем,  
Как решаю задачу.  
Ведь не трудно летать —  
Отрасти только крылья,  
Нужно лес — познавать,  
Он оценит усилья.  
Волку песни нужны,  
Сочинять их так просто.  
Ну а Солнцу важны  
О Высоком вопросы.  
Но уроки мои  
Люди словно не слышат.  
Моют руки в крови,  
Злобой лютою дышат.  
Тратить зря не хочу  
Я ни силы, ни время,  
Снова в небо лечу, —  
Пусть несут своё бремя.  
Сонных душ пустоту  
Сами пусть наполняют,  
Как вернуть в мир мечту,  
Люди сами решают.  
Неудача опять,  
Никто слышать не хочет,  
Лишь стремятся прогнать  
Или просто хохочут.  
Бесполезно учить  
Как отращивать крылья, —  
Слёз не буду я лить,  
Просто брошу усилья.  
— Подожди! — вдруг кричат  
У меня за спиною.  
Вижу: трое летят,  
Крылья создали — трое.


	30. Файл 29-2. Сотворение. Взгляд второй

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 29-2)_  
Птицей огненной ты  
В небеса улетаешь,  
То болотным огнём  
Над трясиной играешь.  
Жить не хочешь как все, —  
Мир вмещён огородом;  
Моешь души в росе,  
А поёшь — с нищебродом.  
Сторонятся тебя:  
«Чудодейная сила!»  
Ведь тебе, полюбя,  
Волчья стая служила.  
Только лишь для тебя  
Солнце светит столь ярко,  
Лес скупой, не скорбя,  
Щедро сыпет подарки.  
Ты не можешь понять  
Люди чем недовольны.  
Взор не смеют поднять,  
А словами бьют больно.  
Страшно даже смотреть —  
Ты как будто сияешь,  
То, что нам не суметь,  
Ты простым называешь.  
«Ведь не трудно летать —  
Отрасти только крылья,  
Нужно лес — познавать,  
Он оценит усилья.  
Волку песни нужны,  
Сочинять их так просто.  
Ну а Солнцу важны  
О Высоком вопросы».  
И в уроках твоих  
Люди слышат укоры,  
Нестерпимы для них  
Все твои разговоры.  
Ты уходишь от нас, —  
К чему тратить зря время?  
Свет погас твоих глаз,  
Неудачи гнёт бремя.  
Боль твою как свою  
Ощущаю нежданно...  
На тебя я смотрю,  
Слёзы льют невозбранно.  
Но тебя не сломать —  
Ты сильней поражений.  
Ты умеешь летать.  
Мы — от жизни лишь тени.  
Так уж нам суждено —  
Никто неба не знает,  
Право неба дано  
Только тем, кто летает.  
Я поспорю с судьбой,  
Тенью больше не буду,  
Я лечу за тобой —  
Только небо повсюду.


	31. Файл 30. Прощание

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 30)_  
Как странно плачешь ты —  
Так, словно пьёшь вино...  
И радость от беды  
Берёшь уже давно...  
Совсем не хочешь знать  
Как силы вновь найти,  
Но любишь ты гадать,  
Что может быть в пути.  
Нет, не идти — сидеть,  
Пугаться новых дней,  
И о себе скорбеть  
Тебе куда милей.  
И за руки держать:  
«Останься!», — мне твердить.  
Удачу стоном гнать,  
О жалости молить.  
Жалеть я не могу —  
Мертва игра твоя,  
Такую и врагу  
Желать не стану я.  
Всё. Мне идти пора,  
Давно дорога ждёт,  
А гнёт тебя хандра —  
Пусть кто другой спасёт.  
Кому не жаль терять  
На слёзы дни свои,  
Кому ты сможешь лгать  
Словами о любви.  
Чьи силы можешь пить,  
Свои не тратя зря,  
И светлых дней лишить  
Одну лишь скорбь творя.  
Захочешь — так порвёшь  
Печали серый круг,  
Меня в пути найдёшь, —  
Догнать сумеешь вдруг.  
Но ждать тебя, учти,  
Не буду даже миг.  
Сумей себя спасти  
И сил не трать на крик.


	32. Файл 31. "Неспешно время в мире шло..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 31)_  
Неспешно время в мире шло,  
Меняло тихо мир оно.  
Ускорил времени ты бег,  
Ты бог и дьявол, человек!  
Ты можешь сад в песках взрастить,  
Болото в сушу обратить,  
Наполнить кровью русла рек.  
Ты бог и дьявол, человек!  
Ты успеваешь разрушать,  
Ты успеваешь мир создать  
За твой короткий, жалкий век.  
Ты бог и дьявол, человек!


	33. Файл 32. Лунная история

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 32)_  
Тебе так нравится город и ночь,  
Что не могу я их зов превозмочь,  
И безразличен над морем рассвет —  
Ярче, чем в городе, красок ведь нет.  
Города шум и обвальная тишь  
Манят тебя, ты на зов их летишь.  
Меня же пугают тьма и огни,  
Обманом и смертью дышат они.  
Но для тебя город — преданный раб,  
С тобою бороться он слишком слаб,  
Песни твои для него как дурман,  
Город связали как будто аркан.  
Улицы тёмные, площадь в огнях,  
Силу берёшь ты в неверных тенях.  
Ночь или день, почти разницы нет,  
И потому незаметен рассвет.  
Ночь я другую тебе покажу,  
Я и о песнях Луны расскажу,  
Ты только город оставь хоть на час,  
Словно стена разделяет он нас.  
Слушаешь ты о Луне мой рассказ,  
Хочешь со мною пойти в первый раз.  
К морю вплотную мы встали с тобой,  
Ласковым ты называешь прибой...  
Но улыбнулась Луна как сестра.  
Щедро плеснула тебе серебра,  
Манит на небо, где тёмная высь,  
Там ваши песни в одну вдруг слились.  
Ты к звёздам по лунной дорожке спешишь,  
«Ну же, давай догоняй!» — мне кричишь.  
Вслед за тобой я бежать не могу,  
Пью одиночество на берегу.


	34. Файл 33. Выбор

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 33)_  
В каждом из нас пополам  
Золота смесь и дерьма,  
И каждый решает сам  
Чем станет последний грамм.  
Время устало бежать,  
Требует время решать,  
Что можем миру отдать,  
Что нам у мира забрать.  
Выбор — проклятие, боль,  
Выбор — награда наград,  
Жизни он самая соль,  
Жизни он главный парад.  
Выбери ношу свою,  
Выбери собственный путь, —  
В самом далёком краю  
Путь не позволит свернуть.  
Выбери, что ты несёшь,  
Всем — людям, миру, себе,  
Правда бессильна и ложь:  
Делать их явью тебе.  
Выбор — проклятие, боль,  
Выбор — награда наград,  
Жизни он самая соль,  
Жизни он главный парад.


	35. Файл 34. "Я писем твоих не храню..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 34)_  
Я писем твоих не храню,  
Не отмечаю встреч в календаре,  
Лишь только изредка звоню —  
На сердце лёд, как в январе.  
О нет, любовь не умерла  
(хотя и так бывает иногда),  
Она ведь попросту ушла,  
Едва её коснулись холода.  
Не выдержала трудностей, невзгод, —  
Как это пережить не каждый знает.  
А может, длинным показался год,  
Любви любить надоедает.  
И не стена меж нами — пустота,  
Она куда надёжней разделяет.  
И не любовь у нас, а маята,  
И как с ней быть, никто не понимает.  
Мы произносим механически слова —  
Когда-то они нежностью дышали,  
Теперь скрывают лишь едва,  
Что мы любовь не удержали.


	36. Файл 35. Потусторонние игры (Шутка-нескладушка)

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 35)_  
Опять на Небесах война,  
Весёлый пир в Аду.  
— Что празднует бесовское отродье?  
— Хоронят Сатану.  
— Из-за чего воюют в Горних Высях?  
— Вступает в брак Вселенская Любовь  
Со Светом Вечных Истин.  
— Что делать, чтоб в безумье этом  
Мне в пропасть не сорваться?  
— Как что? Конечно же, смеяться!


	37. Файл 36. Снайпер

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 36)_  
Со смертью сидим мы рядом,  
То о том говорим, то о сём.  
Сыта винтовка зарядом,  
Согретым на сердце моём.  
А выстрел так царственно точен,  
Ложится он прямо в висок,  
Не был ни разу просрочен  
Мой смерти кровавый оброк.  
И с жизнью сидим мы рядом,  
То вражду, то войну кляня,  
А кто-то — прицельным взглядом —  
Уж ловит для смерти меня.  
Но выстрел мой был скорее,  
Пришёлся он точно в прицел.  
Разбит, тёплой кровью алеет, —  
Хозяин на миг не успел.  
Такая моя работа —  
Для смерти оброк собирать,  
Такая моя забота —  
Всю жизнь себя проклинать.


	38. Файл 37. "Мало ли что было..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 37)_  
Мало ли что было?  
Главное — что будет.  
Прошлое уплыло,  
Нас оно забудет.  
Будущее — вспомнит,  
В даль свою поманит.  
Может быть, поможет,  
Может быть, обманет.  
Ждать его — напрасно,  
Прятаться нелепо.  
С ним играть опасно,  
Будущее слепо.  
Будущее лепят,  
Мнут, как комья глины,  
В будущем рисует  
Всяк свои картины.  
Как его напишешь,  
Так оно и будет:  
Ведь само себя-то  
Счастье не насудит.


	39. Файл 38. "Свобода одиночества чарует..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 38)_  
Свобода одиночества чарует  
И манит обещаньем новых встреч.  
Не тронет мысли, сердце не взволнует  
Былой любви приевшаяся речь.  
Изысканная прелесть расставанья  
Вино напоминает южных стран:  
В нём музыка последнего признанья,  
Влекуще-мягкий нелюбви дурман.


	40. Файл 39. "Ветер играл на свирели..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 39)_  
Ветер играл на свирели,  
Пел о путях и дорогах,  
Капли дождя звенели,  
Заставляли забыть о тревогах.  
Прошлое в дым превращалось —  
Письма в камине горели.  
Заново жизнь начиналась,  
Мы с ветром о том не жалели.


	41. Файл 40. "Стихи двадцатого века..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 40)_  
Стихи двадцатого века,  
Вас создавала война,  
Вы вымерзали из снега,  
Взрастила вас целина…  
Нет, это всё неправда!  
Люди творили вас.  
На заводе, на фронте, в ГУЛАГе  
Писали они для нас.  
Писали про то, как любили,  
Как строили, ждали, мечтали.  
И, главное, чтобы мы не забыли —  
Нас ждут такие же дали.  
Они проложили дороги  
Для нас, в двадцать первом живущих.  
Стихи к творящему строги —  
Любят стихи идущих.


	42. Файл 41. "Читаю древний трактат..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 41)_  
Читаю древний трактат  
О тайных свойствах камней,  
Бросаю в прошлое взгляд  
Из наших космических дней.  
Сплелась стародавняя вязь  
В подробную повесть о том,  
Как власть добывает князь  
С алмазом на перстне златом.  
Стремилась сердца разбивать  
Красавица старых времён, —  
Искусством любовь разжигать  
Её наделил халцедон.  
Мы знаем, что этот рассказ  
Пустых суеверий туман.  
Откуда стремленье у нас  
Принять за правду обман?  
За правду принять обман...


	43. Файл 42. "Безразличие — лютый огонь..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 42)_  
Безразличие — лютый огонь,  
Выжигает он сердце дотла.  
Только край его самый затронь, —  
И от сердца одна лишь зола.  
Да, наверное, стало легко:  
Ни забот, ни сердечных тревог,  
Отодвинулось всё далеко...  
Только пепел столь горький итог!  
Нет ни жизни, ни смерти теперь,  
А лишь тянутся серые дни,  
И друзья не звонят в мою дверь, —  
Обо мне позабыли они.  
И в чужое смотрю я окно,  
Где сумели тепло сохранить,  
Ну а мне остаётся одно:  
Свою душу по пеплу влачить.


	44. Файл 43-1. Ворожба

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 43-1)_  
Самое высшее призвание —  
Стены украшать заклинаньями  
Из осколков разбитых снов,  
Разгонять, потрясая шваброй,  
По палатам безумных богов.  
Слушая музыку ветра,  
Дор ** _о_** гу спрашивая у вор ** _о_** н,  
Обойти все стороны света,  
Чтоб понять, как прекрасен он.


	45. Файл 43-2. Ворожба-2

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 43-2)_  
Ветер подарит Силу,  
Ворожбе научит Луна,  
Одиночество за премудрость —  
Невысокая, право, цена.  
Говорить вечерами с в ** _о_** роном,  
Пение слушать камней,  
Расправляться жестоко с ворогом  
И поддерживать тайно друзей.  
О секретах любви и власти  
В древних книгах читать,  
Разноцветные нити сплетая,  
Учиться судьбу созидать.  
А устану от мудрых раздумий,  
Заклинанья наскучит писать,  
Улечу я на бал Полнолуний,  
Чтоб на Лысой горе танцевать.


	46. Файл 43-3. Ворожба – 3

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 43-3)_  
Ночи чёрный лист,  
Ветра тихий свист,  
Даль пустых дорог  
Манят за порог.  
Бледный свет луны,  
Голос тишины,  
Отблески костра —  
В путь давно пора.  
Тихо шепчет лес,  
Кофе варит бес...  
Утро далеко —  
Дышится легко.  
Я зову друзей —  
Леших и чертей,  
Кофе будем пить,  
С ночью говорить.  
Пляски у огня  
До рожденья дня.  
Тает ночь как дым,  
Мы домой бежим.  
Тихий сон дневной  
Мягкий, золотой...  
Ночь придёт опять —  
Позовёт гулять.


	47. Файл 44. Вóроны

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 44)_  
В ** _о_** роны плачут и кружатся стаями,  
Д ** _у_** ши устали за край уводить.  
Им не понять головёнками малыми  
Людям зачем так друг друга губить.  
Плату за помощь беря мертвечиною,  
Павших уводят они на закат.  
Брезгуют ангелы, страх ли причиною, —  
В ** _о_** роны в рай провожают солдат.  
В ** _о_** роны — птицы всего лишь бездумные,  
Им о причинах войны не судить,  
Люди, созданья как будто разумные,  
Мыслью себя не хотят утрудить.  
Проще оружием споры все выяснить,  
Чем научиться добром говорить;  
Войны легко на охоту так выпустить —  
В друга врага тяжелей превратить.  
Войны пылают, в ** _о_** роны кружатся,  
Много работы у них, чёрных птиц:  
Взрывами бомб вся Земля изнедужена,  
Сполохи бьют оружейных зарниц.


	48. Файл 45. "Белая краска тьмы, чёрная краска дня..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 45)_  
Парадоксов Силы полны,  
Тайны свои храня.  
Игра бесконечных слов  
Завесой скрывает суть.  
А суть... От неё без слов  
Пользы не будет ни чуть.  
Неспешно, от дней к годам,  
Тянется жизни нить,  
И каждый решает сам,  
Какой она может быть.  
Меняется, что ни миг,  
Облик Земли и Небес,  
Каждый чтобы постиг  
Секреты творенья чудес.  
За далью сверкает даль —  
Прекрасен бескрайний мир,  
И щедр на счастливый дар  
К любому, кому он мил.


	49. Файл 46. "Правда всегда многоликая..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 46)_  
Правда всегда многоликая,  
С правдою правда не сходится,  
Ложь, даже самая дикая,  
Правде сестрою доводится.  
Истина, та однозначная —  
Твёрдая, ясная, светлая,  
Только уж слишком прозрачная,  
В правдах почти незаметная.  
Чести потребует истина,  
Твёрдости духа, отважности.  
С правдою честность бессмысленна —  
Первый товар по продажности.  
Смелому с правдой лишь голодно,  
В истине смелый нуждается.  
Трусу близ истины холодно,  
Правдою трус утешается.  
Выбор нелёгким покажется  
С правдою жить или с истиной,  
Прямо ли, криво путь ляжется —  
Выбор решает единственный.


	50. Файл 47. "Слабость всегда наказуема..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 47)_  
Слабость всегда наказуема  
Болью, страданьем и бедами.  
Слабого жизнь предсказуема,  
Каждому встречному ведома.  
Силой что будет, что слабостью,  
Нами самими решается.  
Горем то станет, иль радостью,  
В час испытаний узнается.  
Почестей день и бесчестия  
Вдруг да одним днём окажется, —  
Славы такое совместие  
Выдержать как мне отважиться?  
Слабость — трясина бездонная,  
Сгубит ей раз уступившего.  
Слабый — добыча законная  
Горя, его полонившего.


	51. Файл 48. "Твои письма похожи на выстрел..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 48)_  
Твои письма похожи на выстрел,  
На клочки рвут привычную тишь.  
Без тебя разговор обессмыслен,  
А с тобой — как с грозой говоришь.  
Ты загадка, ты — впадина в море,  
Глубина, что таит темноту,  
Мне слова твои счастье и горе —  
Убиваешь и даришь мечту.  
Правил нет для тебя и традиций,  
Доверяешь ты только себе,  
Тебе нравится мир многолиций,  
Для забавы перечишь судьбе.  
Ты играешь с оттенками истин,  
Для тебя их привычный канон —  
Лютый враг, что всегда ненавистен,  
Ты сметаешь любой их заслон.  
Все слова твои — только контрасты:  
За беспечностью тайный огонь,  
Легковесные темы опасны,  
Обжигают, лишь только затронь.  
Но тебе они просто забава,  
Саламандра ты, огненный дух.  
Безразлична хула, да и слава, —  
Вопли их не тревожат твой слух.  
Призрак ты, нет лица, только письма,  
Что тревожат, сминают покой.  
Тяжело. Это поиски смысла...  
А без них — лишь скучающий вой.


	52. Файл 49. Полнолуние

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 49)_  
Запретила нам встречи судьба,  
Всё нескладно, все беды на нас,  
Тяжела неподъёмно борьба  
Против завистью выжженных глаз.  
Тут пугаются жизни, любви,  
Тут продать брата рад будет брат,  
И на помощь людей не зови —  
Позабавиться лишь захотят.  
Только ночи есть полной луны,  
Есть беседка, густой старый сад,  
На запретном балу сатаны  
Нас не тронет докучливый взгляд.  
Пустяки всё — душа, небеса,  
Даже пламени адского жар, —  
За святые любви полчаса  
Дать не жалко такой гонорар.  
Кто не знает, тот пусть промолчит,  
Не ему о влюблённых судить.  
Тот, чьё сердце как рыбье стучит,  
Недостоин о нас говорить.


	53. Файл 50. "Огоньки, голоса..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 50)_  
Огоньки, голоса  
Вдалеке, за чертой...  
Здесь — обман, чудеса...  
Мир немой и чужой.  
Разорвать скуки круг,  
Ветром кануть в разрыв  
Без друзей, без подруг,   
Обо всём позабыв.  
Давит прошлого тень  
На меня, на других —  
Им уйти было лень,  
Шаг их жизни затих.  
Строить мир в пустоте  
Из осколков мечты  
Испугаются те,  
Кому так веришь ты.  
Ухожу, не вернусь  
В этот мир, он не мой —  
Здесь так пить любят грусть,  
Кто молчит — в нём герой.  
Оставайся, забудь  
Или вместе пойдём, —  
Коль дадим миру суть,  
Никогда не умрём.


	54. Файл 51. "Дворец красив, как сон..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 51)_  
Дворец красив, как сон,  
И манит, словно тайны,  
Покоем озарён,  
Но двери безымянны.  
Построен тот дворец  
Непринятым решеньем —  
Начало и конец  
Поступкам и свершеньям.  
Там больше нет людей,  
Остались только тени,  
Там пиршество смертей,  
Склонённые колени.  
А встать не хватит сил —  
Растрачены, изжиты,  
И те, кто их любил  
Потеряны, забыты.  
Дворец красив, как сон,  
И манит, словно тайны,  
Покоем озарён,  
Но двери безымянны.  
И там идёт игра  
По замкнутому кругу,  
Ведь карты шулера  
В ней раздают друг другу.  
И ставки в той игре  
Не жизни и не судьбы,  
А тени на ковре,  
Что раньше звались «люди».  
Построен тот дворец  
Непринятым решеньем —  
Начало и конец  
Поступкам и свершеньям.


	55. Файл 52. "Двери в иные миры..."

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 52)_  
Двери в иные миры,  
Тропинки к чужим краям...  
Прелесть древней игры  
Не меркнет, назло годам.  
Ведь там всё иначе, не так,  
Как в нашем сером житье:  
Там старый седенький маг  
Поможет в любом волшебстве.  
А здесь... А что здесь?  
Обыденный, скучный мир.  
Там — верность, и подлость, и честь,  
С друзьями весёлый пир.  
И вечно влекут чудеса  
Иных, несбывшихся стран:  
Мы слушаем их голоса,  
Глотаем жадно обман.  
Мы видеть совсем не хотим  
Обыденных здешних чудес,  
А там, за Порогом, им  
Так скучен волшебный лес...  
Как сильно они хотят  
К нам заглянуть хоть на час,  
С каким упоеньем твердят:  
«Ах, там — всё не так, как у нас!»


	56. Файл 53. Напоследок

_(Сборник «Щепки», файл 53)_  
Цепкие когти  
Напрасных надежд.  
Жёсткие локти  
Злорадных невежд.  
Бег в лабиринте  
Обманчивых слов  
Равен садизму  
Площадных костров.  
Рваные ритмы  
Пробитых аорт  
Будто молитвы,  
Где в ангелах чёрт.  
Нет здесь глаголов  
И действия нет,  
Правда укоров,  
Что всё это бред.  
Только не даст он  
Себя позабыть,  
Линию требует  
Перечертить.


End file.
